Desperate Housewives: Now You Know
| starring = | previous = "Getting Married Today" | next = "Smiles of a Summer Night" }} "Now You Know" is the first episode of season four of the dramedy series Desperate Housewives and the 72nd episode of the series overall. It was directed by Larry Shaw and written by series creator Marc Cherry. It first aired on ABC on Sunday, September 30th, 2007. Synopsis After agreeing to run away with Carlos on her wedding night to Victor, Gabby gets a call from Carlos, informing her that Edie has tried to commit suicide. One month later, Lynette tries to hide the fact that she has cancer from everyone, despite the fact she has no hair while she continues to deal with her difficult mother Stella. Meanwhile, Bree continues to hide the fact that her daughter is illegitimately pregnant by pretending to be pregnant herself. An old friend of Susan's, named Katherine Mayfair, moves back onto Wisteria Lane along with her second husband. Mini-summary from IMDB Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one of Desperate Housewives: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection. * Production code number: 40171. * On its premiere night in the United States, "Now You Know" scored a 12.2/18 in the household Nielsen ratings, with a total of 19.317 million viewers. * This episode also followed the "Secrets and Lies" recap special which aired on September 23rd, 2007. * First appearance of Nathan Fillion as Doctor Adam Mayfair. He will make eleven appearances in the series in total. He appears next in "Smiles of a Summer Night". Allusions * Lynette's cancer condition was revealed in "What Would We Do Without You?". * Susan and Mike and Gabrielle and Victor were married in "Getting Married Today". * Bree Hodge began her fake pregnancy scheme in "Getting Married Today". Bloopers Quotes * Bree Hodge: Look, this family's reputation is already hanging by a thread. I mean first people thought that your stepfather was a wife killer, then your sister takes off with her history teacher and now we're supposed to parade the little bastard up and down the street. I mean, we might as well sit on the porch and play banjos! .... * Mary Alice Young: There is a certain time of morning. It occurs after the kids have left for school, and husbands have head it off to work. It's a time when women think of the secrets they've been keeping from their friends. And how shocked they would be if the truth is discovered and how they'll do everything in their power to keep that from happening. .... * Bree Hodge: The nice thing about this fake pregnancy is that my feet don't swell. And I really wouldn't be able to squeeze into the sling-backs if I really was eight and a half months pregnant. .... * Bree Hodge: Why must old ladies always do that? * Orson Hodge: I don't know, but you've got to stop roughing them up! .... * Mary Alice Young: The first thing you should know is that Edie Britt never actually intended to die, but someone she loved was trying to leave her. So she planned every detail, from the silk scarf she'd hang by, to the suicide note detailing her despair. Now all Edie had to do was wait, for her beloved to come home. .... * Lynette Scavo: I just liked being able to throw on my wig and join you guys for a cup of coffee, and a good gossip about the new neighbors. You know, for five minutes I can pretend I wasn't a sick person. But once your friends know you're sick, you can't pretend anymore cause you can see it in their eyes, the fear, the pity. See also External Links * * * * "Now You Know" at the Desperate Housewives Wiki References ---- Category:Desperate Housewives/Episodes Category:Desperate Housewives/Season 4 episodes Category:2007/Episodes